


Ducklings Need Protecting

by tonksremus



Series: Sometimes You Get to Choose Your Family [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Phil is a really chipper dude for having his arm cut off, and like where the fuck is Raina, and now natasha doesn't have to worry about bobbi hitting on maria, because bobbi is basically dying, i don't know guys, maria is the best mom ever, natasha is scared of relationships but that's expected, poor jemma has the worst case of alien word vomit, the poor baby, this piece really has me in the feels, wanda is like a little duckling in this piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonksremus/pseuds/tonksremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria is 0% sure when she became the mother of two girls. And also since when has she had a social life? For as long as she can remember it's really only been her and her moms. But now she has a giant family and 2 girls looking up to her.</p><p>(Deals mainly with the S2 aftermath of AOS.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducklings Need Protecting

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has taken a lot out of me and I don't know why. The idea of Maria mothering Wanda has really been stuck in my head so here we are. I think that summary was pretty shitty, but I didn't know how else to explain this with out lots of vague hand gestures.

Maria’s not sure how she’s become the mother figure of not only one but two young women. She’s not sure when she started acting like a mother either. 

It first hits her when she asks Coulson about Skye and Jemma’s first date, but she chalked it up to wanting to see who was going to win the pool of money the Avengers had going (and she only asked for pictures for Thor).

But the second time Natasha points it out. The two of them, Maria and Natasha, were on one of their weekly dinner that were definitely not dates- at least until Natasha stopped running.

“Is this how all new mothers act?”

“What?” Maria asks as she searches the clothing rack for a small, plaid shirt that that was being advertised in the store window. 

“You stopped in the middle of our conversation, said ‘that would look great on Skye’ and proceeded to drag me into the store.” Natasha tells her, eyebrows quirked and a smirk on her face.

Maria feels her face begin to heat up and busies herself by looking around the store.

“I think it’s cute.”

Cute, huh, Maria could take that. She spots a blue leather jacket, the same color as her old SHIELD jumpsuit.

“Medium or small jacket?” She whispers to quietly to herself. The sound of Natasha’s chuckle doesn’t deter her from getting that too… and a pair of silver pants that went well with the jacket and shirt.

(Maria decides on the medium jacket so Skye can wear layers with it.)

///

Now that the urge to strangle Tony and Bruce had decreased to a controllable state Maria has time to focus on other things- like her new shadow.

Wanda.

Maria doesn’t know that much about the new member of the team. Well except, of course, that she fucked with Natasha’s head so much that she had to run to the comfort of Bruce Banner (she wouldn’t say that he was her nemesis, but she wouldn’t mind going toe toe with him with Thor’s Hammer). That hurt, but things were talked over, vaguely of course, and now they had a weekly, non date, dinner twice a week. 

Somehow, probably through Steve’s 1950’s mindset, Natasha was Wanda’s handler. In his own words, “I don’t know Tasha. Teach hew how to be a lady while fighting?” Maria knew from being Natasha’s handler that she needed more structured direction in this case.

As expected Wanda’ was now a well trained fighter.

She has also punched three different guys in the face for calling her sweetie.

///

“Ms. Maximoff, is there a reason you’ve been following me throughout this weak?”

Russian grumbling, Maria is pretty sure translates to ‘shit fucker’, and the young girl climbs out of the air vent she was hiding in.

“How did you,” the girl thinks better and shakes her head, “but of course you are Natasha’s girlf-

“Ms. Maximoff,” Maria repeats exasperatedly.

Nervously the young woman says, “Well you are always so in control and the Avengers listen to you.” She trails off with a shrug, “I just thought you’d be good person to replicate.”

Well fuck.

“You don’t need to copy anyone Wanda. From what I hear from Natasha you have great potential and you’re a fast learner.” Maria watches as the other woman cheeks turn a light pink.

“That means a lot. Thank you.” Wanda turns to leave, “I will not be bothering you anymore.” She says dejectedly.

“Wanda wait! I was about to go grab a late lunch; if you want you could join?” Maria tells the girl, a small smile making it’s way onto her face.

“Really?”

“Really.” The ex agent confirms, “My treat of course.”

Somehow late lunch had turned into a trip to the movie theatre since Wanda had never visited one before. And somehow that had added Wanda to Maria’s small collection of loved ones.

///

This continues and before Maria knew it her week is pretty full. Lunch with Pepper on Monday’s to trash talks and vent about the company. Tuesday nights she Skypes with Skye for a while. On Wednesday Maria and Natasha go on their first non date of the week, it’s usually somewhere casual- somethings for them to celebrate the work week being half way done. Thursday is unofficial Avengers day, they all just happen to be at the tower at the same time, and hang out (Cap calls it bonding night). And now Fridays are reserved for Wanda. Maria takes her out to eat and then something the girl has never done (currently they’re on a museum kick); watching the young woman’s eyes light up each time she tries something new is a good way to end the week. Her Saturday nights are Natasha’s, part two from Wednesday, it’s always somewhere on the fancier side of things; though they live in the same place Natasha always picks her up on her floor at seven and they get back around one in the morning. But sometimes Maira acts selfishly and invites Maria for a glass of wine- they always end up a sleep on the couch, and Natasha is always gone when the morning comes. Sundays though, that day is Maria’s. She sleeps in late and reads one of the books that her mom always sends her or something like that. Recently though Wanda has found her way into her corridors; she never says anything, just sketches in her note pad while sipping her hot chocolate. Maria doesn’t mind. 

(And never mentions the multiple drawings of a young man who died too early.)

///

“Has anyone been in touch with Phil recently?” Maria asks, though she knows the answer.

“No.” Came from around the room.

“Skye never checked in last night.”

“Aw, you’re worried.” Tony goads. “I’m sure they’re fine.”

///

It’s Saturday morning and not a word from anyone.

The tower is tense.

///

Sunday morning comes with a nearly dead Bobbi and an almost broken group. May and Lance follow as Bobbi is led to the surgical unit by Dr. Cho, but not before May is able to spit out “Ward.”

Coulson’s missing his hand, but that doesn’t stop him from helping Fitz guide Jemma off the bus. She looks frazzled and is sprouting out equations and foreign words at a freighting rate. Steve takes them to the living room. Skye stumbles off the bus her new, blue jacket is thrown over a ripped up tank top and she looks around, ignoring the concerned faces- for Maria’s. The woman in question runs forward and grabs hold of Skye before the girl buckles under the weight of everything that had transpired over the last week. 

By the time Maria’s arms have wrapped themselves around the shaken girl Skye had already started to cry. The remaining Avengers immediately cast their eyes away, understanding that this is not the time to question. With ease Maria moves Skye gently the elevator and presses the the button for her floor. It’s easy for her to guide the girl, but hard for her to listen to. 

After the girl was done recounting her sad tale she passed out with her head on Maria’s chest.

///

Maria’s not sure how long she laid there with Skye but she’s sure it’s been awhile. She distracted herself by running her hand through Sky’s bloodied, knotted hair. The thought of having everything and then nothing in that quick of time astounds Maria. All Skye ever talked about was finding her family- or at least that’s what was mentioned in Coulson’s reports. Through S.H.I.E.L.D though Skye had slowly began to think of her team as her family, and then Ward happened. It was a setback, sure, but that could be fixed eventually too. But this? Is there away to come back from this. Finally having your dream come true to only have it ripped from you? Maria can’t even imagine. She knows that Skye is strong though. A strong, young woman that who can handle herself. And in the times she can’t Maria will be there to pick up the slack.

A soft knock on the door pulls Maria out of her stupor. Reflexively she pulls Skye in tighter. Come in.” She whispers.

Natasha walks in followed by a timid Wanda. Maria notices that Wanda seems to be leaving a faint trail of red wisps from her powers. Though she knows the girl has her powers under control it worries her. 

“Something happened.” It’s not hard to guess with the way Natasha leans her body more to the right with her hands in her back pocket. It’s her tell. Her hardly noticeable tell that sends shivers down her spine. 

Natasha starts, “Bobbi… she flat lined. They were able to bring her back, but they had to close her up. They’re not sure if she’ll be able to survive another surgery.” 

Barbra ‘It’s Bobbi’ Morse. One of her closest friends, was possibly down for the count.

Maria finds herself nodding even though nothing is agreeable in this situation at all.

“And the rest of them?” Maria dare asks.

“Phil’s pretty ok for a man who just lost his hand. I swear that man will never go down/” Natasha shakes her head, “May, Fitz, and Lance are as ok as expected; nothing but some cuts and bruises.”

She’s leaving something out. Maria knows she is.

“Jemma?”

Wanda speaks this time, “Her mind is too chaotic. Too much was happening. And then she started screaming about this Skye girl... I knocked her out for her Own good. The young woman looks to Maria, “That’s alright. Right?”

“You did good.” Maria tells he.

With the report out of the way Natasha sits on the couch across from Maria. “How is she? I figured by the lack of shaking that she was asleep.”

“Yeah, fell asleep about 30 minutes ago.” Maria looks down at the girl in question, “They’re all going to need time to heal.” 

///

Though Maria hates to she has to leave Skye in her apartment. 

 

“Wanda.” Maria softly calls out. While Natasha opted to go back downstairs right away Wanda had stayed with Maria. Though had left the room to give the sleeping girl space. Maria knows the girl is stressed- all of this tension and chaos was putting her body on alert.

Quietly Wanda walks to stand in front of Maria, “Yes Maria?”

“I need to go down stairs. But I don’t want to leave Skye alone. Will you stay with her?” Maria watches the young woman’s face go from confusion, pride, to panic.

“Me?”

“I trust you to watch over her Wanda.” 

Trust. Something Wanda’s not used to. Wanda squares her shoulders and eagerly nods her head. “Yes. I can do it.” 

Slowly Maria slips herself from under Skye. On a spur of the moment Maria kisses Wanda’s cheek before leaving and whispers, “Thanks sweetie. I’ll be back in an hour with food. Until then you know where everything is.”

Maria walks out of the apartment into the hall.

Sweetie?

God she was starting to sound like her mom now.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave a comment if you're up to it!


End file.
